The Furby
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: All of the 2011 CN shows gets attacked by the Master Furby. Its up to Gumball, Darwin, Finn, Jake, Moredecai and Rigby to save the CN universe.


-Previously-

"Oh there you are goldie," Carrie said.

"At least Ms Booregard looks as beautiful as she was," Darwin flirted.

"Ooooh, you've learned how to flirt, eh?" Gumball joked.

"Shut up!" Darwin giggled while he shoved Gumball.

"It's alright, I've got my own love business," Gumball said.

"Are you saying that Penny approved you?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, you're right," Penny replied.

"Penny, that's eavesdropping," Gumball giggled.

"Sowry!" Penny joked.

"It's awlright, Penny Fitzwerald!" Gumball added.

The two laughed on with their little jokes. Nobody knows but, somebody who speaks like that is spying on them.

-4 March 2015; 2 years after the Xperience had landed-

"Surrender or die," The furby said.

Gumball had just woken up from his sleep and an 'innocent' girl's toy starts threatening his 'literal' girlfriend. This was such a nice thing to start a beautiful day. Gumball slept in because of Penny's chitchat in yesterday's sleepover, he had a nightmare about sausages and his girlfriend gets threatened by an evil terminator toy.

"What in earth is this?" Penny exclaimed. "I'm shutting you down."

"That is it Penny Fitzwerald, I will never give you mercy any longer!" The Furby exclaimed while it flew outside.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Penny said.

"What just happened?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing you should even care about," Penny replied.

"How're you going, Penny Fitzwerald?" Gumball joked.

"That joke is getting serious. My furby had threatened me to surrender," Penny said.

Gumball stood up and accidentally gets his foot stuck on a miniature plastic bucket. He tries to pull it out.

"Need some help, Gumball?" Penny asked.

"No need for help," Gumball replied as he struggles to pull the bucket off.

"Are you sure?" Penny asked.

"Su..." Gumball was cut off by the bucket smashing the window. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Penny forgives the cat. "Carmen did that yesterday and my parents says; as long as the Ferrari is not smashed. Have you got 'something'?"

"Well, I've got my own Lamborghini Gallardo," Gumball replied. "I drive it to school everyday."

"Tssk. Tssk. I don't notice you," Penny said.

"Penny, will you go out with me?" Gumball asked.

Penny giggled and rolled down to him. She was looking up to Gumball.

"Beep! Wrong time," Penny laughed.

"Woopsy Daisy!" Gumball replied cheerfully.

"But you can take me out tonight," Penny added.

"I will, just to say," Gumball replied.

Penny opened the guest room's door. She then walked out. Gumball went out too. They found theirselves in a corridor with old paintings and photos hanged on the wall. The walls were stark white and was brightened by the window on the end of the corridors. On the ceiling were lights that were embedded to it. Then they walked down a polished black staircase which had lights embedded underneath the steps. The house was well lit and was had the modern feel a house had in 2010s.

"I heard that Darwin was breaking up with Carrie," Gumball said as he walked down with Penny down her house' staircase.

"Why?" Penny asked, surprised by the fact.

"When Darwin said he loved Anna; Xperience' computer, Carrie thought that he loved it as a person," Gumball replied. "when Darwin meant its processing and its features."

"Everybody breaks up because of misunderstanding," Penny said.

"Except us because we both understand each other and knows each others weaknesses," Gumball said while poking Penny on the back.

Penny walked slower and laid on Gumball's back while walking backwards. Gumball summersaulted with Penny on his back. The two tumbled down the staircase and landed on the bottom with their backs. The two laughed at each other.

"Let's do that again," Penny giggled.

"Let's just add more buckets to it," Gumball joked.

Penny laughed. Gumball stood up and held his hand out to help Penny. Penny shook her head.

"We'll be late for breakfast," Gumball said.

"No," Penny joked and pulled Gumball down to the floor.

"Come on; you'll be late for school," Gumball said.

The front doorbell ringed and the front door opened. A cloud came floating in. It was Masami. Penny and Gumball stood up and dusted themselves.

"How does it feel to be rich, Penny and Gumball?" Masami asked.

"Okay, other than the obnoxious sound of my car," Penny said.

"Did you mean your Ferrari?" Masami asked. "It's just okay?!"

"Yep," Gumball replied. "but mine's a Lamborghini."

"Ain't it the best?" Masami asked.

"You know, there's something better than being a Multi-billionaire girl," Penny said.

"Or boy," Gumball added.

"It actually makes things harder," Penny said.

Gumball nodded. Masami looked at them confused.

"Shouldn't you be feeling easier rich?" Masami asked.

"Us with the grant a reward for doing something great," Penny said. "When we expect nothing back. Look, we're going to be late for school so I'll continue on later."

Masami sighed as Penny and Gumball left the room.

"Mindless people," Masami said to herself. "I'm as rich as they are but they don't have the IQ I have."

Then an angel like mini-Masami and devil like mini-Masami appears beside her.

"Masami, these guys are right. Don't take wealth for granted," The angel said.

"No, Masami. You are doing great," The devil said.

"Masami, trust me. You'll have a great time with these guys if you do," The angel said.

Masami shoved the devil and kept the angel.

"Tell me what to do," Masami agreed.

"Start being Bill Gates; donate money," The angel said. "You'll have no use of it when you get to heaven so, why don't you start showing kindness and qualify? You'd have everything you'll need up there."

"I don't know how that'll hurt me but it will make others happy, like me," Masami agreed.

"Who are you talking to?" Penny asked as she came to the lounge room.

"GTG," The angel said.

"See you!" Masami said.

"Masami, do you want to join us and become a philanthropist?" Penny asked.

Masami nodded.

"I'll donate for the greater good," Masami said.

"See us here in 6pm," Penny said.

"What's a philthribist?" Gumball asked.

"A philanthropist, in our case, is a person who donates money for other's welfare," Penny replied.

"What?" Gumball asked.

"Let's just walk to school," Penny replied. "Because our Ferrari overheated."

"Well, why don't we get on my Lamborghini?" Gumball suggested.

"You brought your Lamborghini here?!" Penny exclaimed.

"Well, my mom and dad were too tired to fetch me so...yeah," Gumball explained. "Follow me."

Gumball led the two chicks out of the house into the mega garage. There was a collection of cars but the most notable one is Gumball's Lamborghini. It was polished white and reflected the garage lights. It was obviously washed and is still wet. Gumball unlocked the car and opened the pull up doors. He went in and let the girls in. Penny sat beside Gumball while Masami opened the bunk.

"Masami, do you know that there is a back seat?" Gumball asked.

"Okay; I'm coming," Masami said as she floated to the back seat.

Gumball puts his feet on the pedal and the car drives off. Penny waited there patiently.

"I think I agree about the obnoxious sound of the car," Masami nodded.

Gumball turns left and parks the car in front of Elmore High. He opened the doors and let the girls out. He closed the doors and locked the car. He walks across the road and goes inside the school. He went into Ms Simian's class. She had a Furby with her. When the whole class settles the Furby flies with some jet packs.

"Surrender or die," The furby said.

"Aw, gimme a break!" Gumball exclaimed.


End file.
